My Obsession
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: Duo's trying to get over a messy breakup, but Hilde won't let him alone about being single. In an effort for some peace, he decides to try a new restaurant in the area. Only the guy behind the counter turns out to be more than he bargained for.


**Title**: My Obsession  
><strong>Author<strong>: Makoto Sagara  
><strong>Series<strong>: Gundam Wing  
><strong>Archive<strong>: /makotosagara/, .com, , , , 2x5x2 LJ community, and the Death and Dragon ML – anywhere else, please ask  
><strong>Categories<strong>: Romance, General, AU  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: 2x5, past 4x2 and 4xothers  
><strong>Rating<strong>: MA  
><strong>Words:<strong> ~ 3000  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Shonen ai, language, AU, OOC, humor, PWP  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I make no money, so suing is pointless. If you think I own GW, then you need to see someone. I have the number to a nice doctor... Oh, SALLY!

**Author's Notes**: I decided to do a PWP one-shot because I've been having issues with working on my multi-chapter stories. The title comes from one of my favorite Skillet songs! – To my darling, Raintenshi! Happy belated V-day! It's only a month late!

**My Obsession**

"Duo, when was the last time you went out after you and Quatre broke up?" Hilde asked, looking over her best friend with a very sharp eye. "Not that Blondie was ever good for you, no matter the fact that he's filthy rich and adorable."

Duo groaned and bashed his head against his very unforgiving wooden desk. This was the fourth time Hilde had brought up this particular strain of conversation in the last two weeks. "It's only been a month, Hill. I'm allowed to mourn the death of the longest relationship I've ever had, yes?"

"I'm surprised that you guys lasted as long as you did, to be honest. I mean, three years with The Blond Business Crusher? Who knew he could commit?"

"Well, it was obviously too much for him to handle, considering he cheated on me with Heero, Trowa, and Dorothy," Duo snarled, glaring at the wall hard enough to make the horrible wallpaper start to peel more than it already was. "Although, I heard from Sally, on the sly mind you, that Dorothy gave him VD."

"WHAT? That's just too damn much," Hilde crowed before dissolving into a fit of giggling. "So, who is he with this week?"

"Who knows and who cares?" He shoved his chair away from his desk with more violence than needed and gave a satisfied smile as it smacked into the wall. "I'm going out for lunch."

"Where are you going? I'll come with you if it's someplace good," Hilde said, managing to get her laughing under control.

"I thought I'd try that new Chinese deli that opened up last month."

"Oh, ew, I mean, seriously? A Chinese deli? That just _sounds_ nasty."

"Well, don't come then," Duo snapped, putting on his jacket and pulling his long, neat braid out so that the end nestled against the cleft of his perky rear. "I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

"I'll make sure to have the garbage can ready for when you start hurling," she shot at his back as he disappeared from their tiny office.

Two blocks from his office, Duo looked up at the sign for 'Lucky Chang's Dragon Deli' and had to bite back a bark of laughter. _'Looks like Hilde might be right, for a change. This place doesn't look like much, that's for sure.'_ He took a step back and stared at the building as he attempted to make up his mind whether he was brave enough to enter or not. It was a white square, with navy blue trim and a garish sign in red, gold, and green, proclaiming the moniker of the business. Oh, and there were the large, colorful dragons that wrapped around the door and huge plate-glass window.

Steeling himself for a new experience, Duo pushed open the door and walked inside. It was like stepping into a different world. He could have been in any deli in the city, if one disregarded the light green wallpaper that was covered with classical Asian dragons in muted colors, and even the smells were pretty much the same – fresh baked bread, thick marinara sauces, and cooking meat. He felt a huge worry lift from his shoulders. Even if he managed to get food poisoning from this place, he'd at least do it in a soothing atmosphere. And he wouldn't risk running into his ex any time soon.

Smiling a little at his cowardice with all things regarding Quatre, Duo stepped up to the counter and rang the little bell so he could be serviced. He didn't expect to want to be serviced in unseemly ways by the guy behind the counter.

He wasn't tall, but he had the lean build that Duo found out ages ago that he was attracted to. His shiny, black hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail that left tendrils drooping into intense black, almond-slanted eyes. His jaw was strong but tapered into a lovely point. His nose was small and perky. And his skin was a flawless, golden hue. To be honest, he was living, breathing sex. The braided man was more than interested.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the Chinese man asked politely. His voice was a deep baritone that sent chills up Duo's spine and left him speechless. The man's polite smile fell and his eyes grew cold. "Sir, is there something I can help you with?"

Duo shook his head while his cheeks flamed. "Um, yes, I'd like to order something." A single sable eyebrow rose in question. And Duo could feel his face heat up again. "What would you recommend?"

Every day, for the next two months, Duo went to Lucky Chang's for lunch, sometimes bringing Hilde, but never missing Wufei as he worked. Eventually, he met the owners, Wufei's father Chang On and his step-mother Long Meiran. The first time he met Meiran, he was stunned. She looked to be a year younger than Duo and Wufei, but she was a very seven months pregnant and beaming with the pregnant lady glow, one that Duo and Hilde saw all the time with their boss, Relena.

Every day, he went, and, every day, Hilde harassed him about asking Wufei out. It got to the point where he'd walk into the office, see her snarky smile and pull out his headphones so he could get some work done. Not even Hilde's constant harassment could deter him from going however.

After the first week, Wufei actually turned out to be nice, not just the falsely polite he'd seemed during their initial meeting. When Duo explained that he was an administrative assistant for Ms. Relena Dorlian-Peacecraft, one of the senior partners at Peacecraft, Peacecraft and Marquise, Wufei laughed until he cried. "So, you are obviously her bitch boy, yes? You answer her phone, read her correspondence, write it when necessary, keep her schedule and run all her errands, yes?"

Duo bristled at the term, but couldn't find fault in Wufei's extremely accurate description of his duties. It had been Quatre's reaction when Duo had first accepted the position from his college study mate. "I'm sorry," Wufei said after he'd calmed down. "I insulted you, and that was rather dishonourable. My father will probably behead me when he finds out that I might have run off his favourite customer."

"Isn't that rather extreme?" Duo asked as he placed his order, getting food for Hilde and Relena to take back to the harpies who were stuck back at the office, combing through a pile of affidavits. "I mean, it's not as if I can stop coming. After I brought back your father's food to Relena, she won't eat anything else."

"Trust me, Father appreciates that too. It seems that since you started coming in, your entire law firm seems to think this place is a gift from the gods." Wufei smiled and his whole face lit up, making Duo swallow nervously as he handed over his credit card to pay for lunch.

"Oh, I didn't know that." He looked around at the relatively peaceful deli, where a few customers were eating at the tables both indoors and out. "I mean, I noticed that business has picked up, but I've never had to wait long for assistance."

"Yes, well, it _is_ thanks to you that my step-mother has stopped nagging about how much money Father spent on opening this place up."

"Ah," Duo replied noncommittally.

"Duo, I have a question for you, however," Wufei started, sounding nervous for the first time in their acquaintance and grabbing the braided man's attention.

"I can only attempt to answer it."

"Well, Meiran has demanded to know what color your eyes are exactly. The question has been bothering her for some time, evidently."

Duo gave a slight smile. "I guess it depends on who you ask. Hilde says they're purple. Relena says they're blue. Me, I think they're somewhere in-between. Is that answer enough for Mrs. Chang?"

"I'm sure it will have to be," Wufei said mysteriously, handing over a large take out bag to Duo. "I will see you tomorrow, yes?"

"Ah, sorry, no," Duo answered sadly. "I'm being forced to go on vacation by my horrible boss, so I'm going to Miami to visit my uncle and sightsee." Wufei's happy demeanor seemed to have died as Duo answered him and his handsome face was entirely blank by the time Duo went silent.

"Oh. Well, enjoy your vacation and we'll see you when you get back then."

"Thanks. See you later. Tell your folks I said hello as well." Duo turned and headed back to the office, his heart heavy and mind trying to process what had just happened between him and the sexy Chinese man.

A week in Miami turned out to be the worst idea Duo had had in a long time. Everywhere he looked, he found something to remind him of his crush back home. Even going out dancing with his cousin, Lucrezia, made him think of Wufei. Of course, it could have been that she dragged him into one of the many gay bars that were everywhere around the city and he'd stupidly picked White Week to visit… the time when the city was full of gay men ready to party down in the beautiful city at night and spend their hours on the many beaches around the city.

When he got home, he was several shades darker, but no less tense. He just wanted to get into the office the next day and go to Lucky Chang's for lunch, so he could hopefully catch a glimpse at Wufei after his week-long draught. He knew it had it bad, but it was the last thing he cared about.

Of course, Hilde wanted to know every single detail of his vacation. She just did not believe that he wanted to concentrate on his work so the day would move along faster. If it hadn't been for Relena coming out of her office to harass Hilde back into assisting her for their current case, nothing would have gotten done before noontime rolled around.

But when lunchtime came, Relena, finally showing at six months pregnant, stepped out of her office. "Duo, order from that deli we like so much and see if they deliver."

"I can go pick it up, 'Lena, no problem," he said hastily. She smiled a little indulgently before shaking her head.

"No can do. I need you to help with some research." She scowled. "I swear the next time my brother takes a case of corporate corruption, he's handling it." She batted her eyelashes at her assistant. "Please? I'm starving and I need to eat, or I'm going to fire you. If they don't deliver, then send one of the interns. I need you here."

"Alright, 'Lena," he sighed. "I'll get lunch situated and then come help you and Hill."

She kissed him very noisily on the cheek. "I love you and thank _god_ you are back. Now, hurry."

Ignoring Hilde's rather pointed look before she followed their boss into her office, Duo picked up the nearest phone and called 411 for the number to Lucky Chang's Dragon Deli. After a few minutes of trying to fight with the operator to get the correct information, the braided man hung up on her and brought up his search engine. Two minutes later, he had the number and was waiting for the other end to be picked up.

"Thank you for calling Lucky Chang's," the familiar voice said into the receiver. Duo could feel his pulse quicken. "How may I help you today?"

"Wufei?" No, his voice did _not_ squeak, thank you very much.

"Yes, who is this?" The Chinese man's voice was a near growl of suspicion.

"Um, it's Duo Maxwell."

"Ah, Duo, hello. What can I do for you today?"

'_Bad thought. Bad thought. Do _NOT_ tell Wufei that he can come to the office and help you with something_ extra_.'_ Duo shook his head and willing his libido down. "Um, I was wondering, I can't come down there to pick up lunch. Do you happen to deliver?"

"Unfortunately not, but if it's an emergency, I can make an exception."

'_Dear God, yes, please!'_ "Um, that would be great. If it's too much, we can send an intern."

"Don't be silly. What would you like?"

"The usual, if it's not too much hassle."

"No problem. It'll be about thirty minutes. Credit or cash?"

Twenty-five minutes later, exactly, the receptionist from the main office was calling into Relena's office. "There's a Mr. Chang here with lunch, Duo. Should I send him up?"

"Oh, please do," Hilde purred over the intercom, ignoring the squawk from her friend and the uncontrollable giggles from their boss. "And now, we'll get to see the infamous Wufei!"

Duo's face was beet red and he was trying to disappear under the conference table that they had their research materials spread over. "I hate you, Hilde, with a passion."

"Lies! You love me, and you know that I'm going to have to grill him!" A knock on the outer door grabbed all three's attention and Duo felt his face fluctuate between paling and reddening. "I'll get it!"

"NO!" Duo yelled, jumping up and banging his head on the table and making Relena laugh even harder.

"Duo, the longer you prolong this, the worse it's going to be," the blonde woman said between infuriating giggles. "Besides, I'm curious to see him as well." She looked up at her paralegal with a devious smile. "Let him into the conference room, Hilde. I want a good look at Duo's crush."

"You know, you weren't like this with Quatre," Duo snarled as he flopped into the nearest chair. He knew that fighting now with the two women was useless and prolonging his future torment. _'I'm never going to be able to show my face there again. That's all. There's no helping it now.'_

"Oh, yes, please come in here, Wufei," Hilde said, the Chinese man following stiffly behind her. His blank face broke out into a brief, but brilliant smile as his dark eyes fell on Duo.

The braided man could feel a heat buildup from somewhere in the region of his stomach and he swallowed around a surprising wash of desire before smiling back. "Hey, Wufei, thanks for delivering lunch," he said hoarsely.

"It was no problem, Duo. Meiran and Father say hello and welcome back, by the way." Neither man missed the tittering from the women in the room, but they tried to ignore it. "So, this must be the famous Ms. Peacecraft-Darlian I've heard so much about."

"Oh, yeah, this is Relena. And you've already met Hilde, I guess." Duo tried to smile, but knew it came out as a grimace. "Relena, this is Wufei. He prepares most of your lunches that you wolf down so eagerly."

"I do so _love_ a man who can cook," Relena said cheerfully, holding out her hand for Wufei to shake. "And it's about time that I've made your acquaintance. Sorry that I haven't been down to the deli before. My brother and husband keep me rather busy, but that just means you can get more of my money." Duo looked up and noticed that the normally cool blonde was blushing to go along with her babbling and snorted.

Wufei shook the woman's hand with a slight smile. "Well, it's nice to make your acquaintance. Yours too, Hilde. I'm sorry that I can't stay and chat, but now's our busy time and I told my parents that I wouldn't be gone long." His dark eyes drifted over to Duo again and the heat in Duo's stomach kicked up a notch. "I hope I'll see you tomorrow, Duo."

"Yes, if my slave driver boss lets me out for lunch," Duo murmured, averting his eyes from the piercing look in the other man's face. He jumped, startled, when a piece of paper was pushed across the table to sit in front of him. He quickly shoved it into his pocket, ignoring the tittering giggles of his friends. "It was nice to see you again, Wufei."

"You too," the Chinese man said with a bow before turning and leaving.

"Wow…" Hilde said under her breath, fanning herself with a file she'd picked up from the table. "I can see the attraction."

"Yeah, no shit," Relena added, waving a hand in front of herself. "I'd jump him if he batted for my team. I guess that means that Quatre's all forgotten now?"

"Quatre who?" Duo asked breezily. That made all three of them burst out into laughs before they reached for the bag of food Wufei had placed on the table.

As Duo began eating, he was grateful that neither woman had asked him about the paper that was currently burning a hole in his pocket.

It continued to do so until Duo went to the men's room. When he was securely behind the locked door of one of the stalls, he yanked the paper out of his pocket and opened it.

It read: _"Duo, it's nice to have you back, but I'd like to see you outside of our usual meetings. Call me. ~ Wufei"_ After that, was his phone number.

Something that Duo was more than willing to put to work for him.

The End


End file.
